


True to Life

by FreshBrains



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Nude Modeling, Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I spent most of my life without clothes. I thought I’d get some extra-credit to do what I usually do anyways.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True to Life

**Author's Note:**

> For my first Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo square fill: Art student/Model AU. It isn't such an AU since it takes place in-universe (hey, we've seen Lydia in art class before!), but I hope it counts.
> 
> No specific canon time, since I don't think Malia was really in class when Allison was alive, but hey...-handwaves timeline-

“Well, this is new,” Allison says, a flush rising to her cheeks.

Lydia is busy adjusting her easel, but the impressed note in Allison’s voice makes her look up to see the girl stepping up to the raised stand in the middle of the room. She instantly knows why Allison is blushing.

Malia waves at them, her smile bright.

Lydia stands, shifting her easel off balance, and rushes to the center of the room. Their teacher isn’t there yet, and Malia is still wrapped in her robe and seemingly unruffled by the students’ curious looks. “Malia, babe, do you know what figure drawing means?”

Malia smiles and squeezes Lydia’s arms. “Yes, I know what it means. Relax. I spent most of my life…” she pauses, lowering her voice, as if anyone is _listening_ to them as Malia unties her robe. “I spent most of my life without clothes. I thought I’d get some extra-credit to do what I usually do anyways.”

Lydia sighs, rubbing her temples. “Yes, but your girlfriend is in this class. I have to draw you _naked_ in front of our peers.”

Allison giggles behind them, and Malia winks at her. Those two are lethal together.

“And I’m sure you’ll be very mature about it,” Malia says with a note of finality. She kisses Lydia on the cheek and steps onto the raised stand, the studio lights hitting her gold hair and soft skin in ways that make Lydia’s heart race. “What pose should I do first?”

The class quiets as their teacher walks in and introduces the assignment, nodding at Malia and introducing her to the class. After a few moments of crinkling paper and knives against pencil tips, silence fills the room, and Malia sheds her robe, letting it puddle on the stand at her feet.

“Oh my god,” Lydia says, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, gathering strength.

Allison stifles a laugh, her pencil already poised against the paper, eyes on Malia. “I’m sorry, but if we weren’t under confidentiality, Stiles and Scott would _love_ this.”

“I’m sure they would,” Lydia says curtly, and opens her eyes.

She doesn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t the vision Malia presented before them. She stands facing ninety degrees away from Lydia, her left arm draped lazily over her head, fingers dangling at the slope of her neck. One knee is gently bent, dropping her hip, making her look like Venus coming out of her shell. The dark thatch of hair between her legs is hidden from Lydia’s view by her thigh, and Lydia feels a shudder of arousal and love for what she can’t see but knows is there.

Malia glances out the corner of her eye, catching Lydia’s gaze. As their teacher calls for a pose change, Malia turns slightly, back arching, and before anyone else can see, crosses her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Lydia.

Lydia rolls her eyes and smiles, bringing her pencil down for the second pose.


End file.
